


Primal Combat

by EndangeredMind



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Frieza and Piccolo engage in combat. But lust is in the air as well...





	Primal Combat

Piccolo snarled as he stared down Frieza, his eyes narrowing to thin slits. This was it, this was their final confrontation. After this, there would be only one winner, and that would be which one wasn’t beaten to a bloody pulp. Piccolo grinned as he felt the rain running off his green skin, soaking his outfit. For this final showdown, he wore a simple outfit: a purple suit, with a blue belt around the middle; and brown trainers on his feet. 

Frieza stood across from his opponent, grinning as it started to rain hard, turning the ground to mush, and making it slippery and unbearable to stand on. This would only add to the fight. He was in his favourite form: his final form. He smirked as he dug his feet into the ground. Clearly, he would have the advantage in this fight. Piccolo’s shoes were no match for the wet ground, and to make matters worse for (but better for Frieza), his toes were not capable of gripping the ground, as they were completely different. He wore nothing at all, as he always fought naked. His white skin and purple highlights stood out like a sore thumb.

“Only one of us will come out this victorious!” Piccolo yelled, catching the white warrior off guard. Frieza snarled, a rage building up inside him. Piccolo decided to be brave, and then added: “And it won’t be you!”. This final set of words caused Frieza to snap, and he ran at his opponent at full speed, knocking him over like a house of cards, throwing him into the sloppy mud. 

Frieza yelled as he began to plan blows on Piccolo’s face, each punch turning the landing site into a purple mess, as his punches broke various vessels in Piccolo’s face, and caused blood to pour out of them. He punched Piccolo in the left eye, smirking as he heard his opponent yell out in pain as his eye slowly but surely began to swell, and go a horrible purply-black colour. He then growled as he was thrown off into the mud, snarling as it stuck to his back, turning the shiny white skin into a horribly brown colour. He was unable to move as Piccolo leapt on him, fuelled by the intention of being the winner of the fight. He yelled loudly as Piccolo’s fists of fury slammed into his face over and over again, causing various bruises to appear in a matter of seconds. “Take that you fucking pile of shit! How does it feel, you stupid sack of shit? I told you I would fucking win this fight!” He sneered, gloating over his apparent short victory, and relatively easy win.

Piccolo went to kick Frieza in the balls, but was surprised as his foot hit his crotch, a dull thud sounding throughout the muddy and wet area, as there was just skin. "In case you couldn't tell, I have no balls. It's to prevent stupid and childish attacks like those!" Frieza snickered. By now, the rain was coming down really hard, and he yelled as his foot went numb. This temporary lapse in judgement caused his opponent to sudden gain the upper hand, and reverse the move, so Piccolo was the one being pressed into the mud, with Frieza on top. Various blows were exposed between the two, with Piccolo punching Frieza so hard in the mouth that he made him bleed. The gooey purple substance welled up inside his mouth, before he opened and it allowed to flow outside his mouth and pour down onto his opponent, staining his clothes. He then began ripping at the clothes, causing a few cuts here and there, allowing yet more blood to trickle out, running down his skin. 

Frieza smirked he climbed off Piccolo and allowed him to climb up, before he went to punch him in the face, but he missed! He roared in pain as Piccolo appeared from behind him and grabbed his arm, bending it and snapping it backwards, causing the white fighter to let out a shriek of agony, as his now limp and useless arm was snapped back into place, and it just hung there. “My arm! MY FUCKING ARM! WHAT IS WRONG OF YOU, YOU FUCKING PILE OF SHIT, YOU ASSHOLE?!” Frieza yelled as he looked at his buff arm, nothing more than a limp pile of shit that would eventually lead to his downfall, or his victory!

Piccolo saw his opportunity and leapt onto his opponent’s back, punching and kicking wildly, trying to cause as much damaged as he could. He smirked as he heard Frieza roar, and he looked down to see the ground beginning to get stained a watery red, as the rain was diluting his opponents blood, and making it harder to see with the naked eye. He smirked, then cried out as he slipped, allowing Frieza to slam his working shoulder back and throw Piccolo off of him, a lewd squelching sound being heard as Piccolo made contact with the mud. 

“You think you’ve won!” Frieza laughed as he began to glow, his skin bulging and stretching as he transformed to his ultimate form. In this new, more powerful, and far deadlier form, his muscle mass visibly changed. His skin turned a beautiful golden colour, which showed off his purple highlights. When he was finished transforming to his final ultimate form, he was roughly the same size as Piccolo, and he snickered. “It’s an even match now bitch! Just because I have one shattered arm, doesn’t mean I can’t fight you and beat you!” He sniggered and he span around, before he kicked Piccolo in the face, watching as his claws tore at some of the green skin and made it bleed heavily the purple gooey liquid pouring out like a fountain, as his opponent began bleeding heavily. He couldn’t help it! This was too much fun! His cock began to grow a bit as the mixture of blood and the rain began to get to him. He groaned as he realised that he was sweating heavily. He was enjoying this way too much! 'When did it suddenly turn into a furnace in this area?' he wondered as he realise just how hot and sticky the air had become. 

“No!” Piccolo laughed as he stood up, blood trailing down his face and clothes. “You think YOU’VE won, but the simple matter of the fact is, you haven’t!” He grinned as shuddered, before he began to grow, muscles building up and pressing at his clothes, the seams struggling to contain his muscles. With a loud RIIIIIIP, the fabric started to give way. First, the upper chest area tore open, revealing his bulging pectorials, which increased threefold with thick muscles. Next, his 8 pack was revealed with a loud RIIIIP, showing off clean cut lines and well defined abs. After all of this, the rest of the fabric gave up, falling to the floor, revealing a rather buff Piccolo, his green muscles making him look like a more exaggerated version of the Hulk. However, he couldn’t really see that well, as one of his eyes was swollen shut, due to the serious blows being dealt by Frieza earlier. The ripped purple outfit was quickly shredded as his legs swelled with muscles, allowing the rest of his outfit to come off, and show off his bulging mass. His trainers creaked as his feet swelled, straining and groaning as they were stretched more and more. The laces were the first to go, straining and protesting, before snapping and shooting off in various directions. The soles sagged and warped, before loud rips could be heard as the stitching came undone, allowing the shoes to completely fall apart. The stench of foot sweat rose up into the air, allowing it to mingle with the smell of sweat and blood. 

Not one to be bested, Frieza ran at the now buff Piccolo and punched him straight in the abs. This wasn’t a regular punch. His abs gained a massive bruise from the site of the punch, going all horrible and purply blue as Frieza’s fist connected with Piccolo’s rock hard sculpted abs. His stomach let out a loud GLORP sound as it was squished, the acids inside rolling about like choppy ocean waves. This was a painful punch, that threw Piccolo back and knocked the wind out of him. There was a loud splat he hit the mud, unable to move as the punch rendered his muscles temporary inoperable, so he lay there, nothing more than a sitting duck. Frieza smirked and stalked over to his downed opponent, watching him very, very closely. He positioned himself so he had one leg either side of Piccolo’s neck and he looked down at him. “Give up yet? You’re a pathetic son of bitch, you know that? You’re worth FUCK ALL!” He snarled, before he raised up one fist and slammed it down into Piccolo’s already swollen left eye, causing him to scream as he felt his eye swell up even more, almost to the point where he couldn’t see out of it. It was red, swollen and throbbing. 

Piccolo roared as he felt his eye almost swell shut, leaving him almost completely blind in his left eye. He growled as he charged a powerful attack, but not just any attack. The Destructive Wave. He shuddered and groaned as the level of power built and built, until finally it hit a boiling point and the wave shot out of him, throwing Frieza off of him and slamming him into a tree, shattering many of his teeth, and causing tons of blood to pour out of his mouth. With his sudden burst of energy, he got back up, the fighting spirit fresh in his belly. However, the fighting had taken its toll on him, and he felt tired, but he still had one good punch in him. With all his remaining strength, he ran at Frieza, his fist outstretched. With one good punch, he hit Frieza straight in the eye.

Frieza groaned as he was punched. It felt like every single nerve and muscle around his eye protested, with a few nerves popping, causing yet more internal bleeding. The skin around his eye was crushed, and it too swelled up into a disgusting bloody purple colour as the blood spewed out of the already snapped vessels. It also felt like he was hit by a freight train as he was sent flying backwards, slamming into the nearest tree. He groaned and yelled as he felt his spin shudder form the force of the impact, almost breaking him in half, before a loud creaking and groaning was heard as the tree shuddered and snapped, wood splintering as it crashed to the ground, unable to take the force of their fight.  
Piccolo got up, groaning slightly, but panting really heavily. That last punch had really taken the fight out of him. He began to pant heavily, blood spewing form his cuts, and saliva spewing from his mouth as he desperately attempted to catch his breath, feeling totally and utterly exhausted. He groaned again as he looked down, seeing his cock beginning to swell, as the smell of blood, sweat and musk got to him. 

Meanwhile, Frieza was groaning himself. Sweat was falling off of him like he was a waterfall, and he absolutely fucking loved it! He felt rather horny, as the smell of lust and sweat filled the air. However, he was also really tired and worn out from the fight, and it was showing. He visibly shuddered, and his breaths were heavy, saliva spraying forth from his bloody mouth, showing his chipped and broken teeth every time he opened his mouth. He slowly got up from his position and advanced towards his opponent, panting like an overheating dog. 

Piccolo sighed heavily as he walked up to Frieza slowly, panting heavily. His movements were sluggish and very, very slow, showing that he was on the brink of exhaustion, much like his opponent. He groaned as he looked Frieza up and down, never realising how hot he looked in his Golden form. He groaned as his cock began to harden even more, shooting out infront of him in all its thick, meaty and musky length. 

Frieza groaned as he looked at the bruised and nearly blind Piccolo, smirking slightly. He wanted to fight, but something inside him refused. Instead, the fury of fighting was overtaken by lust for his opponent. For some reason, he found his bloody and battered opponent rather attractive. There was a loud moaning noise from him as his retractable penis swelled. He kept it tucked away, waiting for the right moment to use his meaty monster. 

Piccolo smirked as he looked down at his opponent’s crotch, before he walked right up to him, getting right in his face. However, instead of punching, kicking, or even slapping him, he reached towards him and he kissed him passionately, shoving his tongue into Frieza’s mouth, moaning as their tongues fought for dominance, and saliva built up in their mouths, dribbling downwards, until it ran off of their chins and slipped down their bodies. They both moaned passionately and their voices sounded deep and husky, as their cocks grew, with Frieza’s crotch armour bulging even more as is desperately tried to contain his thick metal meat. Their kiss was wet and deep, as they wrapped their arms around each other, crushing their lips together even harder, allowing the blood and sweat to mix in with the saliva, causing them to moan hard as they rubbed each-others backs. They both moaned as they carried on kissing deeply, their tongues desperately fighting. More saliva collected and dribbled down their chins as they groaned and carried on kissing like there was no tomorrow. Piccolo moaned hard into the kiss as he moved his tongue around, tasting the sliced and shattered teeth of his rival. He groaned as his tongue gained little nicks and cuts here and there from the point and shattered teeth, but he paid it no mind whatsoever. A thick, slimy string of saliva hung between their mouths as kissed. He moaned and glanced down. He moaned hard and shuddered, as his cock was almost fully erect, and ready to be released! With a loud groan, his massive cock finally came out to play, and stood up, erect as a flagpole. They began to move as they kissed, their cocks rubbing against each other. One more movement, and the cocks thrusted together,grinding against each other, causing their owners to moan and yell, desperate to start fucking. Precum began collecting and dribbling down their shafts, mirroring their mouths perfectly. 

They finally broke the kiss, with Piccolo pulling away, showing off the thick string of saliva, which snapped, before Frieza grabbed hold of him and threw him to the floor. He smirked down and looked down at his opponent, smirking as he saw his thick and hard green cock. He snickered as he positioned his cock over near the hole of Piccolo's massive green asshole, before he kneeled down and rammed it in harshly. He whined and yelled as he felt his asshole stretch harshly to accept the thick length. Frieza wasted no time in fucking his asshole, showing him how much of a bitch he really was. He groaned in pure ecstasy as he felt the cock inside his asshole swell more and more as his opponent got closer and closer to cumming. The walls rippled and strained, trying their best to hold it all in without pushing it all out. He would pay dearly if he disappointed his opponent. 

Frieza was happy, but he wasn’t satisfied at all, as he pulled out of Piccolo's asshole and stood up. Before he had chance to react, Piccolo found himself in a new position, his tight green asshole on show for Frieza’s glory, who moaned, before he wasted no time slamming his thick cock back in his asshole. He moaned and groaned, going in and out hard, slapping sounds being heard as his groin slapped into Piccolo’s massive ass. He felt the sweat run out of him, running down his legs and crotch, before he felt his opponent slip, and he took this as a perfect opportunity. He reached down and shoved Piccolo’s face in the mud, groaning hard as he felt him struggle. He began to move it from side to side, moaning hard as he felt him resist, which made his asshole just that little bit tighter. He couldn’t help it and started mocking his opponent. “You like that, you pathetic little bitch? Down there in that mud? That’s where you belong, you pile of shit!” He moaned hard as he felt his orgasm approaching, and he felt the same from Piccolo, who trembled as his cock was buried in the mud, and the thrusting motions were causing all sorts of delicious vibrations. Finally, they could take no more, and howled as they both hit their orgasms, with Frieza shooting thick ropes of cum inside Piccolo, before falling on his opponent, which caused Piccolo to shoot thick ropes of jizz into the ground. Frieza pulled out form Piccolo's asshole, moaning as he saw the cum begin to come back out, clearly shooting too much in for it to handle. Not to mention his massive fat cock had ripped his lovers asshole wide open, meaning anything that was put in would come straight back out. They both collapsed next to each other, rubbing their hands all over each-others bodies, tracing over each little cut and tear, rubbing their bulging muscles and outlining their swollen, bruised and bloody eyes. They groaned as they explored each-other further, rubbing their backs and around their asses, even testing how loose the others one's asshole was by sticking on or more fingers in there to test the elasticity.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
